


A Little Something

by lin_dir



Category: GOT7, IMFACT (Band), Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21998755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin_dir/pseuds/lin_dir
Summary: A bunch of idol x male reader age regression one-shots**age regression is 100% NON-sexual!
Relationships: BamBam/Reader, Chae Hyungwon/Reader, Choi Youngjae/Reader, Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader, Im Jaebum | JB/Reader, Jackson Wang/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Jung Jungkook/Reader, Kim Namjoon/Reader, Kim Seokjin/Reader, Kim Taeho/Reader, Kim Taehyung/Reader, Kim Yugyeom/Reader, Lee Jian/Reader, Lee Jooheon/Reader, Lee Minhyuk/Reader, Lee Sang/Reader, Mark Tuan/Reader, Min Yoongi/Reader, Na Ungjae/Reader, Park Jeup/Reader, Park Jimin/Reader, Park Jinyoung/Reader, Shownu/Reader, Wonho/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Rainy Days (Min Yoongi/Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to get back into writing for quite some time now. Please bear with me!

It was early in the morning. 7:30 am to be exact. Though, it didn't look like it due to the dark clouds that covered the sky along with the heavy downpour. The forecast predicted showers throughout the day and it seems like it won’t be letting up anytime soon.

Spending your day indoors wasn’t exactly on your to-do list, but you certainly didn’t mind the extra time with your boyfriend. It’s not often you get to spend time together, so you always try to make the most of it when there is a chance.

You were lounging on the bed curled up next to Yoongi as the two of you watched Monster’s Inc. for what seemed like the third time this week. It was your favorite movie, especially when you regressed.

His fingers lazily played with your hair which only made you feel even more relaxed. "Daddy?" He hums in response gazing down at you. You turn slightly to get a better look at him. "'m sleepy." You announce with a yawn. He can’t help but let out a soft chuckle. “Is that so?” You nod in response.

With some squirming and wiggling around, Yoongi was successful at getting the two of you under the covers. You curl into his chest and sigh contently at the warmth he provided. 

He plants a kiss on your hair before moving into a comfortable position himself. It wasn’t until then that he noticed he was quite tired as well. “Just a short nap, okay?” He mumbled softly to himself before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

With the constant sound of falling rain and the safety of being in each other’s arms, the two of you managed to sleep through the rest of the evening in peace.


	2. Off To A Rough Start (Jimin x Reader)

A heavy sigh escapes your lips as you flop into the couch. To say your day was bad was an understatement. Before it was even noon you managed to spill two drinks on yourself, burn your food and most importantly you got to work late. Not to mention that Jimin wasn't going to be home for another half an hour.

Not wanting to think about the day's events, you quickly turn the tv on and browse Netflix for a few minutes before deciding to watch Hercules.

It wasn't too much longer before your boyfriend finally returned. "Y/n?" He calls out, hanging up his coat. When he didn't get a response back, he makes his way towards the living room.

Upon seeing him you stood up abruptly before throwing yourself into his arms. "I missed you.." You whisper trying to fight the urge to regress.

"I missed you too, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He questions knowing something is a little off. You squeeze him a bit tighter and begin to tell him everything that has happened.

He frowns and gives you a squeeze before kissing the top of your head. "My poor baby. It was such a bad day, huh?" As soon as the sentence leaves his lips, you begin to cry softly, finally regressing.

"It's okay, Daddy's here." Jimin whispers, scooping you up and carrying you to the shared bedroom. "Let's get you all comfy."

The older/younger male quickly changes you into a soft onesie and clips a pacifier to it before offering it. You accept the item and begin to suck on it, the action soothing you almost immediately.

Once changed, he takes you back into the living room and sits down on the couch to continue the film. Though it bothered him that you were still in a bad move. So, without thinking, he begins to cover your face with kisses while running his fingers up and down your sides.

The high pitched squeals of enjoyment were music to his ears and he couldn't help but smile himself.

After the two of you catch your breaths, he pulls you close. "My baby.." he sighs contently before turning his attention back to the screen that had been long forgotten.

Nothing helps more than love and affection from Daddy himself.


	3. Sugar Rush (Jimin x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny Jimin!!

A large sigh escapes your lips as you watch Jimin run up and down the hall for the 8th time. "Daddy, look how fast I can go!" He squeals loudly repeating the process. All you could do wash shake your head playfully and smile.

With all the stress due to his outrageously busy schedule, it wad nice to finally have some quality time between you and your baby boy.

Though, you're beginning to regret giving him two bowls of ice cream. But, who could possibly say no to those puppy eyes?

After a few more minutes you knew something needed to be done. He's going to trip on something at this rate if he doesn't stop.

It doesn't take you long to start generating the perfect idea on how to calm down.

"Hey, baby, do you think you can help me with something?" He stops in the middle of the hallway and turns on his heels to look at you. "Help?" He repeats back. You nod in response.

"I think the fridge looks boring. I think it could use some pretty pictures, but we don't have any." You explain.

Jimin lets out a gasp before going into his room, grabbing his art supplies and rushing to the kitchen table. "I do it Daddy. I'll make a pretty picture! Wait please." He says, showing you a toothy grin.

After roughly ten minutes of pure silence, the lad got up from his seat and made his way over to you. "Here you go!" He says while proudly holding up a perfectly colored page. You smile widely and examine the piece.

The two of you then walk over to the fridge and hang it in the middle with a star shaped magnet. "It's wonderful. Thank you sweetheart." You whisper before placing a kiss on Jimin's temple. "Anything for you, Daddy."


	4. Sunday Mornings (Jinyoung x Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more gender neutral :)

Usually most people dread Sundays since it marks the end of the weekend. But, that isn't the case for you.

Sunday mornings hold a special place in your heart. Everytime it rolls around, you and Jinyoung wake up early to whip up some pancakes before watching cartoons of your choosing. It was simple, but very dear to the two of you.

It started a year ago, not long after you had gotten together. Thankfully he was already aware of your regression since you told him while you were still friends. 

That day you woke up feeling tiny and terribly hungry. Not knowing what else to do, you manage to make it into your boyfriend’s room and climb into bed with him.

“Psst…” You whisper, shaking his shoulder slightly and earning an incoherent response. “Please wake up, ‘m hungry.” You whine, this time grabbing his arm and wiggling it.

There were a few moments of silence before he rolls over and pulls you close causing you to giggle loudly.

“Good morning, pumpkin.” Jinyoung greets sleepily while pressing a kiss to your temple. “Morning! ‘M very hungry.” You repeat yourself from earlier making him chuckle.

“Okay, what do you want, hm?” You make a drawn out ‘hm’ sound before perking up, the idea popping into your head. “Pancakes!” You exclaimed excitedly.

“Pancakes it is.” He smiles sweetly before getting out of bed and carrying you into the kitchen.

He gently sits you on the counter before rummaging through the cabinets for the ingredients and dishes required to make the meal.

Once everything was gathered, he began measuring it all and adding it to the large bowl.

“Baby, can you mix this for Papa?” You gasp and nod your head quickly. Smiling, he hands you the bowl and whisk.

While you’re mixing the batter, Jinyoung preps the pan on the stove and chops up from fresh fruit for the topping.

“Papa, ‘m done.” You say after a few minutes. He turns and smiles softly. “Thank you, sweetie. Do you think you can pick out something to watch while I finish cooking?” You nod and make grabby hands at him. Chuckling, he picks you up and takes you into the living room. He places you on the couch and hands you the tv remote before returning to the kitchen.

It was roughly fifteen minutes later when Jinyoung came back carrying two trays. Each tray contained a plate of pancakes, a drink and a small bowl of fresh fruit. Though, you barely noticed his arrival due to your eyes being glued to the screen.

“Come on, cutie. Let’s get some food in your belly.” He speaks, causing you to give him your full attention.

With you now paying attention, your Papa cuts your food into bite size pieces and begins feeding you slowly. It was a simple act, but you’d be lying if you said you didn’t like it. Him feeding you was very calming and gave you a sense of comfort.

Once done, the dishes were set aside as the two of you snuggled up on the couch with a blanket. The tv played quietly in the background while you both took the time to relax.

Yes, tomorrow was Monday. But that didn’t matter as much as it had before. Spending time with Papa always made everything better.


	5. Just A Misunderstanding (Changkyun x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little!Changkyun request for @Kitten_meow
> 
> warning: hurt & comfort scenario

Changkyun’s body shook as he sobbed heavily while clutching on to his stuffie. The tears were streaming down his face at a constant rate and showed no signs of stopping. All he could think about was how he regretted listening in on the conversation you were having with Jooheon.

_ Changkyun was walking silently down the hall towards the living room when something had caught his attention. Your voice that obviously sounded exhausted. _

_ Slowing his pace, he creeps a bit further until he finds himself standing outside of Jooheon’s room. But, why would you have the door closed? Curious, he presses his ear against it and tunes into the conversation. _

_ “I don’t know if I can do it, Jooheon.” _

_ “Y/N-” _

_ “I already have so much on my plate. The last thing I need is to have something completely dependent on me.” _

_ The male steps back, his heart completely shattered and aching. Thinking as if it was all his fault, he dashes back to his and locks the door before curling up into bed where he lets out a heart wrenching sob. _

\-----

About twenty minutes had passed before you finally decided to say bye to the rapper and return to your room. You didn’t think that the conversation would’ve lasted as long as it did, but there was nothing you could do about it now.

As you reach out and turn the doorknob, you furrow your eyebrows in confusion when you find it locked. You quickly take out your key and unlock it before swinging the door open to find the room pitch black.

“Babe?” You call out, flipping the lightswitch. There was a soft whimper coming from the large lump in the middle of the bed. Before you could even think about it twice, you rush over and take a seat.

“Changkyun, what’s wr-”

“G-Go ‘way!” His voice was hoarse from all the crying he had done. 

“Baby.” You try again, placing your hand on his lower back through the blanket. He quickly throws the fabric off his body and raises his head to give you an icy glare. You let out an audible gasp as you take in his features. A tear stained face and swollen eyes.

“You don’t want to be my Daddy anymore, do you?” He whispers as fresh tears begin to roll down his cheeks. Panicking, you pull him into a tight embrace and cradle his head. This action only causes him to cry even harder.

“Darling, what are you talking about?” You question, rocking back and forth. “I heard you and Shownu talking. A-And you said you can’t handle being dependent on. I’m sorry!” He manages between broken sobs. You feel your chest tighten as he finishes the sentence.

“Baby, I wasn’t talking about you.” You say while pulling away slightly to look into his eyes. You take the time to wipe the tears from his face. “Huh?” He sniffles and tilts his head in confusion.

“But, I heard-”

“No, goodness, no.” You take in a deep breath before continuing. “Jooheon was looking for someone to watch his cats while he went back to visit his family.” You confess.

The two of you sat in silence for a few minutes before either had the courage to speak.

“So.. you still want to be my Daddy?” Changkyun questions sheepishly. You nod wiping the stray tears that threaten to fall. 

“Why are you crying?” You shake your head and smile. “Yes, I still want to be your Daddy, Now and always.” You finish, cupping his left cheek.

Immediately feeling a sense of relief, he throws himself back into your arms and gives you one of the tightest hugs yet. You give him one last squeeze before allowing yourself to fall back causing him to land on your chest. He lets out a soft giggle and covers his face.

“I love you, Y/N.” His voice was slightly muffled from the fabric. You peer down at him and run your fingers through his silky hair. “I love you too, forever and always.”


	6. Are Monsters Real? (Jooheon x Changkyun x Male Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Changkyun request I wrote, I couldn't help myself and decided to make another one featuring him.

“Papa?” A timid voice broke through the silence. You had put the two boys to bed only a few minutes ago. It was definitely a record.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?” You question, turning around to face Jooheon who was fiddling with the hem of his pajama top. “Monster..”

_ Monster? _

“Baby, there’s no monsters. Where did you get that idea from?”

“Kyunnie.” You mentally sighed as you stood up and began to usher the boy back to your shared room.

When you enter, you’re surprised to see multiple chairs stacked against the closet door along with a guilty looking Changkyun. You raise a brow and motion to the closet wanting an answer. But, of course he stayed silent.

“Okay, my little honeybee. Can you tell Papa why there are chairs in front of the closet?”

“Kyunnie told me the monster would get me.” Jooheon whispers, his voice breaking in the process. You quickly pull him into a tight embrace to calm him down.

After a moment, you pull away and turn your attention to the younger of the two who was sitting silently on the bed. “Why would you tell him that?” Changkyun simply shrugs and looks away. “Baby, please don’t look away when I’m talking to you.” You say hoping to gain his attention again, but he doesn’t budge.

Not knowing what else to do, you take a seat next to him. “Changkyun, why would you tell him something like that. You know he gets scared easily.” Your voice is soft, not wanting to make him feel uneasy.

When he turns to look at you, you’re shocked to see tears streaming down his face. 

“Didn’t want to sleep alone.”

“You aren’t alone, silly. You’ve got Jooheon-”

“No!” His sudden outburst made you speechless. It’s definitely not like him to act like this.

“Want you! You always stay up late and it not fair! Wanna be with you, Papa. Miss you..” It was clear that he was regressing relatively quick as his speech pattern changed rapidly. You felt a pang of guilt as you let his words sink in.

“I’m sorry, baby.” You whisper, cupping his face and rubbing your thumb lightly against his cheek. “Let Papa get changed real quick, okay?” He nods silently and watches with sad eyes as you grab your clothes and move to the bathroom.

It was only a minute later that you left the bathroom and returned to the room. When you walked in you nearly cooed at the sight in front of you. Changkyun was holding Jooheon and petting his head. This was one of the telltale signs that they made up.

You quickly turn the lights off before climbing into bed. The two rearrange themselves so they’re on either side of you. Smiling to yourself, you card your fingers through their hair and softly hum a lullaby.

Luckily, it doesn’t take long before the two are fast asleep. Changkyun was clutching on to your shirt and Jooheon had somehow managed to lay across you diagonally.

Being their Papa could be a bit of a hassle, but you definitely wouldn’t trade it for the world.


	7. Home Alone (Jackson Wang x Male Reader)

You let out a frustrated groan as you slam the notebook in front of you closed. You had been attempting study for the last hour, but your new neighbors were driving you insane with all the ruckus.

You’d go to your boyfriend for help, but unfortunately he wouldn’t be back until later tonight due to practice being extended. It’s not like he could help it, but you wished he’d be home more often. Being without him was difficult, especially days like this.

Sighing, you stuff all of the studying material into your backpack before flopping down on the sofa. ‘ _ I guess I can take a break until he gets home.’  _ You think to yourself while settling into a comfortable position and flipping through Netflix.

It took a few minutes, but you finally decided to watch The Lorax out of all things. You remembered seeing it in the theater for the first time, but not since then.

The nostalgia quickly set in and you began feeling that familiar fuzzy, almost cloudy like sensation in your head. You were beginning to regress. But, it should be okay, right?  _ ‘It’s only for a little bit. Just for the movie.’ _ You told yourself.

It wasn’t until 5 minutes after the credits stopped that you realized you were still feeling small. 

Panic began setting in.

You’re small and you miss your Daddy. Who knows when he’ll be home either.

Not knowing what else to do, you quickly run over to your room to grab both your special blanket and pacifier. ‘ _ Maybe a nap will help? Only for a bit.’ _

\-----

You woke up feeling even more small than before. Little did you know, your short nap lasted nearly four hours.

The first thing you noticed was how thirsty you were. You were about to call out to your caregiver when you remembered you were alone. Tears began to form in your e/c eyes.

After a few minutes had passed you were able to stop crying, thankfully.

But, that didn’t stop the fact that you were _ still _ thirsty.

Not knowing what else to do, you decided to be brave and get it yourself. Taking a deep breath, you walk into the kitchen and pull a chair up to the cabinets. You steady yourself carefully before opening one side to grab a plastic yellow cup.

You climbed back down and moved the chair back to its original spot before getting some apple juice from the fridge. Being ever so careful, you pour the juice into the cup. You then cheer silently knowing you managed to not spill a single drop.

Smiling to yourself, you grasp the cup with both hands before beginning to slowly walk back to the couch.

Just as you were about to reach the couch, you heard the familiar sound of keys jingling. Growing excited, you put the cup on the table and run to the door bouncing on your heels.

Before the door could open all the way, you fling yourself at the older male, pulling him into a tight embrace. “Hi, daddy!” you exclaim, burying your face into his chest.

Chuckling, he picks you up to get a better look at you. “Hi baby, is someone feeling tiny?”

Knowing you’re safe, you start to slowly fall deeper into your headspace. You giggle and squish his face causing him to smile brightly. “Okay, cutie. Let’s get you into some pajamas.” he says more to himself.

He carries you to the shared bedroom where he sits you down on the bed and rummages through the closet before pulling out a pair of ducky pajamas. He then quickly dresses you and takes you back to the living room.

Placing you on his hip, he hums softly for both your comfort and his. He takes your cup and pours the drink into a sippy knowing it’d be better considering your headspace. You take it eagerly and begin drinking.

He glances at you lovingly, planting a kiss upon your cheek. You pat his face gently to reciprocate the action.

Taking you back to the couch, he sits down and prepares to spend the remainder of the night cuddling with his favorite boy.


End file.
